


Reina Pirata

by greecehk



Series: Gay Pirates [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greecehk/pseuds/greecehk
Summary: —No creo que sea bueno que se enamore de Luffy-san, capitán—. Law por primera vez desde que habían comenzado la conversación volteo a ver a su nakama, alzando una ceja.¿Trafalgar Law... enamorado de Monkey D. Luffy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Luffy debe de terminar con Law, he dicho.

—Capitán, ¿por qué estamos cambiando de curso?— pregunto el oso polar con curiosidad, viendo a su capitán, quien estaba mirando a través de la ventana del submarino.

 

—Ya te lo dije, Bepo. Vamos a ir a mostrar nuestros respetos al nuevo Rey de los Piratas— explico con desinterés Law, sin quitar la vista del mar. Bepo quedo viendo un rato al pelinegro, para luego suspirar.

 

—Luffy-san es realmente sorprendente— comenzó a hablar el navegante de los piratas Heart, sentándose en un sillón, sin despegar la mirada de su capitán—. Él salvo el país de Arabasta, destruyó Enies Lobby declarándose enemigo del mundo, todo por salvar a un nakama, no le importo golpear a un noble mundial, se metió en Impel Down y salió con más de doscientos presos, participó en la guerra de Marineford, salvó a la Isla Gyojin y derrotó a los emperadores. Uno fue con su ayuda, capitán. Formo una alianza y confío ciegamente siempre en usted.

 

—Lo sé—. Bepo suspiró dándose cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía Law era completamente sincera, llena de cariño y, ¿amor?

 

—Si me lo pregunta, no creo que sea bueno que se enamore de Luffy-san, capitán—. Law por primera vez desde que habían comenzado la conversación volteo a ver a su nakama, alzando una ceja.

 

—¿Tan obvio soy?— preguntó dando un suspiro resignado.

 

—No es eso, llevamos mucho tiempo viajando juntos, simplemente he aprendido a conocerlo— intentó animarlo, regalándole una sonrisa amable.

 

—Ya veo. ¿Por qué crees que no sea buena idea enamorarme de él?— Había vuelto a dirigir su mirada a la ventana, perdiéndose en el profundo azul del mar.

 

—No digo que él sea una mala persona, todo lo contrario, Monkey D. Luffy es el hombre que ha llevado el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Pero no quiero que usted salga herido si no llegase a corresponder sus sentimientos.— Vio al ojigris morder su labio inferior, procesando las palabras de su nakama.

 

Unos días después llegaron a una pequeña isla, donde veían unos cuantos barcos que de seguro eran de los aliados de los Mugiwara, a lo lejos destacaba el Thousand Sunny.

 

Los piratas Hearts caminaron por la isla. Trafalgar reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban al instante, era la isla donde estaban las tumbas de Portgas D. Ace y Barbablanca. Pero por lo que Law recordaba estaban al lado contrario de la isla. Mientras más se acercaban más nervios sentía el cirujano de la muerte en su interior. Después de todo no había visto a Luffy desde hacía ya dos años, luego de que derrotaran a uno de los emperadores se habían separado.

 

El pelinegro suspiró intentando tranquilizarse al ver a unos metros a los Mugiwaras, por lo visto haciendo una fiesta junto a los aliados. Ya que apenas hace dos semanas Luffy y su tripulación habían encontrado el One Piece.

 

Cuando estaba a unos metros Law escuchó una voz que conocía a la perfección, aunque esta estuviera ligeramente más grave.

 

—¡Torao! ¡Me alegro que hayas venido! ¡Por acá!— Giro su vista encontrando a Luffy junto a sus nakamas, comiendo y bebiendo. Sonrío de lado y se acercó al muchacho, ¿o debería decir hombre? Ya que observándolo mejor se dio cuenta de que había cambiado un poco su aspecto. Lo notó más alto, aunque él seguía ganándole en estatura. Sus facciones se veían más maduras, su cuerpo era adornado por nuevas cicatrices, unas más recientes que otras. Una gran capa del Rey de los Piratas sobre sus hombros, mostrándolo imponente. Sus ojos eran más fieros pero con alivio Law notó que aún conservaban la inocencia que le caracterizaba. Observo con detenimiento a Luffy reír, y sin darse cuenta tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

 

—Mugiwara-ya, mi tripulación y yo te queremos felicitar por tu nuevo título— exclamo sin quitar la sonrisa, mirando fijamente al menor.

 

—¡Ya veo! Gracias, pero no se queden ahí, ¡únanse a la fiesta! ¡Coman y beban lo que quieran!— Los piratas Heart rápidamente se unieron a la celebración.

 

Law comenzó a hablar con Zoro, el que hace un año más o menos llevaba consigo el título del mejor espadachín del mundo. Observó con atención a los Sombreros de Paja, los cuales estaban a su alrededor. La tripulación indudablemente se había hecho realmente fuertes, y sus talentos habían mejorado notoriamente. Ahora todos y cada uno de ellos eran reconocidos por todo el mundo.

 

—¡Torao!— Escucho al capitán llamarle, lo encontró a unos metros haciéndole señas de que se acercara, así que sin dudar un momento se levantó dirigiéndose a él.

 

—¿Pasa algo, mugiwara-ya?— preguntó ya estando a su lado.

 

—Quiero hablar contigo— dijo con una sonrisa— En privado.

 

Law alzo una ceja, sorprendido. Pero asintió accediendo a la petición. Ambos caminaron por unos minutos, dirigiéndose al Sunny Go.

 

—Has cambiado, Torao. Estas más alto y musculoso— soltó como si nada Luffy— ¡Oh! Y sonríes más, eso me alegra— El pelinegro simplemente bufó, no aceptaría que sonreía sólo porque lo había vuelto a ver, ni lo feliz que le había hecho recibir un alabo del menor. Una vez arriba del barco entraron al acuario. El médico vio maravillado la cantidad de peces que había ahí, la mayoría nunca los había visto.

 

—Los peces son del All Blue— explicó con su eterna sonrisa el capitán del barco.— Pero eso es un secreto.— Law sonrió de lado al ver a el menor poner un dedo sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio.

 

—¿De qué querías hablar?— inquirió curioso el ojigris sentándose en el sillón, donde poco después le acompaño Luffy, quitándose la capa y dejándola a su lado.

 

—No estoy acostumbrado a usar esto— refunfuño con un puchero, arrancándole a Law una suave risa.— Torao, ayer Sanji me dijo que ya que era el Rey de los Piratas debía de tener una reina a mi lado.

 

—Bueno, eso es verdad— concordó, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

 

—Y cuando Hancock escucho eso me volvió a pedir matrimonio— siguió relatando Luffy. El médico no dijo nada, mostrando un rostro sereno, sin hacer notar el remolino de sentimientos que tenía dentro.

 

—¿Acaso me pedirás ser el padrino de bodas?— habló con burla, ocultando la tristeza que sintió al ver al menor reír feliz, ¿había acertado? Se mordió el labio inferior mirando el suelo.

 

—Sí, era algo así— aceptó. Law de repente sintió como si el aire comenzará a faltar, sofocándose.— Tiene que ver con mi próxima reina pirata.

 

El mayor tomo una gran bocada de aire antes de hablar.— ¿A sí?, ¿entonces ya decidiste que si será la shikibukai?— preguntó intentando sonar normal.

 

—No, quiero que tú seas mi reina pirata, Law— hablo con una voz segura y completamente seria.

 

Un silencio siguió de esas palabras, silencio en el cual Luffy esperaba pacientemente la respuesta del otro. Law estaba aturdido, sin poder creer las palabras del menor. No porque le ofendiese que le hubiera dicho 'reina', sino por el significado. Volteo a ver a Luffy, sintiendo sus mejillas ligeramente calientes.

 

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que dijiste, mugiwara-ya?— preguntó inseguro.

 

—¡Claro que sí!— exclamo levantándose de su asiento, y arrodillándose frente a Law, quien lo vio sorprendido, con la boca entreabierta— Yo, Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas, quiero que tú, Trafalgar D. Watel Law, seas mi Reina Pirata, y me acompañes en mis aventuras como mi nakama y pareja— habló completamente seguro, sin despegar su mirada del otro.

 

—A mi... No me gusta que me den órdenes.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Yo...— por primera vez en años, se había quedado sin palabras— Mi... Mi tripulación, yo no la puedo dej...

 

—No te preocupes por eso, hable de esto con Bepo. Dijo que no veía problema en él encargarse de la tripulación, que lo que quería era que su capitán fuese feliz— interrumpió viéndolo con una sonrisa.— Yo te amo, Torao.

 

Después de unos segundos Law suspiró. —Sí es así— susurró con una sonrisa de lado—, sería un honor acompañarle en su viaje, capitán.

 

Luffy soltó su característica risa. El mayor se inclinó para adelante, y tomo con una mano la mejilla del pelinegro, ambos se miraron fijamente antes de besarse.

 

Bepo sonrió en medio de la fiesta, recordando las palabras del Mugiwara _"¡Yo realmente amo a Torao!",_ suspiró, extrañaría a su capitán, pero sabia que con él estaría ahora mejor, después de todo era de quién se había enamorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
